


【K】[猿美]初 戀

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	【K】[猿美]初 戀

我一開始就知道，他不是普通人。

 

八田美咲剛轉學過來的時候，我們對他所知不多，只在教職員室的閒聊中約略曉得會有個家庭背景有點複雜的學生加入這個班。女生們做著各種猜測，男生則期待著如同漫畫中純美可愛的女人轉來班上，因為據說名字很漂亮，精蟲上腦的傢伙們已經紛紛開始猜測其外貌——然後他們都在那個小個子跟在班導師後面走進教室的時候噤了聲。

 

“這位是今天開始轉來我們班上的八田美咲君。”

 

是男生。  
雖然身材矮小，頭髮也有點太長，幾乎遮住了一半的面容，但確確實實是男生。  
平板的身體，毫無起伏的前胸，從捲起好幾折的制服袖管下面露出來的細瘦的手腕，讓男生們頓時失去了興致，哀歎聲此起彼伏。

“安靜、安靜……那麼八田君，你要不要做個自我介紹……”

 

他在一片嘈雜中抬起眼睛瞥了一眼完全沒在聽的人群，最後把目光落在我的方位。

 

“——我可以坐那裡嗎？”

 

他指了指我前面的空座位。

 

雖然開場白冷了點，他不算是那種問題很大的學生——至少一開始不是。但也並沒有讓人特別想去接近他，或許這和他的態度有關。我不清楚他是不是故意要把自己和其他人孤立開來，但他看上去就是那種說不上什麽話的人。  
沒所謂。我想。我也不喜歡和人有過多的來往。這樣的人坐在前面，不會被煩，對我來說很好。  
但是我想錯了。

 

“誒，這題怎麼寫？”

 

數學堂考途中，他忽然拿著近乎全部空白的卷子，轉過頭來問我。  
——雖然只是隨堂測驗，未免也太大膽了吧……我心裡嘀咕著，一邊瞥了眼坐在講臺後面打瞌睡的監考老師。

 

“你憑什麼覺得我會告訴你？”

 

我有點不快地低下頭佯裝繼續做題。

 

“告訴我又有什麽關係，你不是都寫完了嘛……嗯，這什麽字…猿……比古，是吧？”

 

他眯著眼努力瞄著我卷子上的姓名欄。  
央我幫他卻連我的名字都沒搞清楚嗎？他那理所當然的態度弄得我想笑又有點生氣，正巧這時候老師的聲音從前面傳過來：

 

“八田和伏見，你們在做什麽！”

 

黑板用粉筆寫上的大大的【不准作弊】看起來很諷刺。  
我不屑地哼了一聲。

 

“報告老師，八田他……”

 

他急忙轉身回去，卻半回過頭用眼角緊張地偷瞄我。

 

“什麽？”  
“——他跟我借橡皮。”

 

這樣說著，我在老師看不見的課桌另一邊把自己的試卷偷塞給他。  
他愣了一下，然後悄悄對我比了個感激的V。  
說真的，第一次的對話簡直沒營養透了。  
不過我確定了一件事，那就是他跟我一樣，不是什麽乖孩子。

 

——而壞孩子總是容易被壞傢伙盯上。

 

就跟老套的漫畫和電視劇一樣，不太融入群體又誰都不屈從的他，經常引來一些麻煩。而他解決的方法毫無智慧可言。帶著各種傷口來上課似乎變成了他的常態。是個不懂得怎麼圓滑處世的傢伙。  
我不欣賞這種笨蛋式的做派，但也不打算評論什麽。說到底，我自己也是個被人形容為“難以相處”的人。  
後來據說他被學校裡的什麽地下勢力給吸收，更加成了大家都躲避的存在。  
我不置可否。反正跟我沒什麼關係。

 

而那天的事情，純屬意外。

 

我不是那種有樣學樣就拿來當耍帥資本的人，但偶爾也會到沒人的地方抽一隻。在那個如同往昔一般平淡無聊的午休時間，我靠在天臺水塔的牆壁後頭吞雲吐霧的時候，八田美咲的聲音從另一邊傳來：

 

“我說了我不想做的吧！”

 

另一個聲音我不認識。出於突如其來的好奇心，我偷瞄了一眼；穿著本校的制服，有點不良的樣子，大概是那個據說把他納為一員的所謂的校內幫派的人吧。

 

“幹嘛那麼快拒絕？告訴你，這事來錢比你打工快多了。”  
“那我也不要。”

 

我聽不懂他們說話的內容。本來就和我無關，而且看起來就不是什麽好事，我本來也不是那種多事的正義人士……這種情況下難道不是找機會遠離才對嗎？  
雖然理智這樣判斷，我卻沒有挪開步伐。

 

“誰啊？！”

 

等我反應過來，剛才的另一個人已經走掉了。他衝過來一看見是我，緊張得直冒汗。  
然後他低頭看著我腳邊亂丟的煙頭。

 

“什麽啊，你這種好學生也會偷偷做這種事嘛。”  
“……哼，沒有你和你的‘朋友’們做的事厲害呢。”  
“…………你，你知道些什麽……”

 

他忽然滿臉通紅地低下頭，手裡緊握著一隻終端。  
我知道他一直是用手錶型的終端的，所以這隻……應該是剛才那個男人給的吧。  
我瞥了一眼。是市面上那種爲了某些特殊需要而即用即丟的單向型終端。也就是只能接電話，不能逆向撥出號碼的意思。  
——大概是某些不能給老師甚至警察察覺的‘生意’吧……我無意知道細節，只是對他擺了擺手：

 

“放心，我沒興趣，也沒有閑到會去跟別人講。”

 

他看起來好像鬆了口氣，乾脆走過來一屁股坐在我旁邊。

 

“喂，我問你哦……”  
“幹嘛一副就地閒聊的語氣，我們很熟嗎。還有誰讓你坐下了。”  
“這裡又沒寫座位號人人可以坐啊！誒我問你啦……你有女朋友嗎。”  
“…那關你屁事啊？”

 

我沒好氣地說。一邊從菸盒裡抽出另一隻。

 

“說嘛！”  
“沒有。”  
“真的啊？看你一副很受歡迎的樣子，沒想到啊。”  
“你是哪隻眼睛糊到啦，愛上我了嗎？”  
“你想打架喔？！……誒，你說爲什麽有的人會想做那種事啊。”  
“……啊？”  
“就是那種——”  
“喔，做愛是嗎。”  
“靠你不要說得那麼直白！”

 

只是這樣就面紅耳赤，果然是處男。

 

“……而且我不明白啊……爲什麽有人明明已經結婚了，卻還要和其他人……”

 

但他的話就說到這裡，沒有後續，仿佛也沒有在期待我的回答。

 

“——因為舒服吧。人總是容易屈服於慾望。”

 

我裝模作樣地說著仿佛很有哲理的話，把單純的他唬得一愣一愣的。

 

“你沒試過？”  
“你試過嗎？”

 

我們幾乎同時問出口。  
他眼睛裡的光忽然像鬼火似的亮起來，給我不好的預感。

 

“……你想幹嘛。”  
“吶，我不把你在天臺抽菸的事說出去，你也幫我個忙吧。”

 

——說得好像我很在意被人知道自己的另一面似的。我又用力吸了口，不屑地睨著他：

 

“有種就來親啊。”

 

然後他反倒緊張起來了，一副不知怎麼下手（嘴）的樣子。  
我心裡覺得好笑，伸手扯著他的衣領一把拉過來。  
完全沒有技巧，只不過是嘴唇和嘴唇貼在一起而已，還因為用力過猛而稍微撞到了牙齒。  
大約五秒之後，嘴唇分開了。  
明明是始作俑者，他卻紅著臉、一臉驚惶地看著我。

 

“對、對不起，我……很噁心吧？”

 

他語無倫次地試圖緩和這種尷尬的氣氛，與其說是在說服我，看起來更像是在為自己出格的行為找個藉口。

 

“…………我沒那麼說。”  
“抱歉！剛才真的是昏頭了……忘、忘了吧，反正你、你也只是好奇是什麽感覺不是嗎，所以……”

 

他低下頭，雙手合十對我道歉，仿佛我是受害者。

 

“我不會說出去的，你就……忘了它吧？好不好？”

 

我的心情有點複雜。但是看到他那麼誠懇的樣子，我又什麽都說不出來了。況且實際上我也不知道要說些什麽。在這種情況下，說什麼都顯得欲蓋彌彰，還不如保持沉默，就當什麽都沒發生過。

 

雖然其實那並不是我的願望。

 

“等等。”

 

正要從天臺樓梯走下去的時候，我一把拽住他，從他衣袋裡摸出剛才那隻單線終端。

 

“這種東西還是丟了比較好。”

 

然後我替他把那東西扔下了樓。  
他愣了一下，然後有點崇拜地看著我，讓我不太自在。

 

事實證明，我們太天真了。

 

這件事並沒有這樣結束。別說讓它就這樣消失在我們的腦海，那之後發生的事情，簡直讓人連無視那個吻都做不到。

 

幾天後的學校公告板上，公然貼出了號稱是男同志接吻的勁爆照片，並且指名道姓地寫明了當事人的身份和所在的班級。本來就被課業壓力給折磨得心神空虛的學生們被這種無聊新聞給刺激得議論不止，好奇和嘲弄的目光像劍一樣刺在身上。

 

與外界猜測的不同，而我出奇地冷靜。並不是說一開始就預料到會正巧被偷拍到，只是在以旁觀者的角度看到美咲被我擁著親吻的畫面的時候，那毫無波瀾的心情讓我忽然明白了自己真正在意的東西，並不是別人的眼光。

 

遲到的美咲第二節課間才走進教室。頂著我以外的所有人異樣的眼光。  
他很顯然還不知道發生了什麽事，還以為打架的事情被通報，有點不好意思地撓了撓嘴角貼著的OK繃。

 

“喂喂八田，你們很大膽嘛……我們班都變成新聞了啦。”

 

平常都沒有說過話，在街上遇到的話大概連臉都認不出來的男生湊過來。

 

“啊？你在說什麼？”  
“別裝傻啦！照片拍得那麼清楚……”

 

這樣說著他又看向我，一臉讓人不舒服的促狹表情。

 

“難怪你和伏見這傢伙平常都不理其他人，原來是因為有二人世界嗎……話說回來，你倆已經做過了嗎？”

 

啪地一聲，我合上了書。

 

變成學生論壇頭條的第二天，我被罰停學在家思過。罪名是在教室引發暴力事件。幸好爸媽都出門去了，不然大概會氣瘋吧。

 

很難得的，這次打架的主角不是美咲而是我。  
保守估計那個叫不上名字的傢伙的膝蓋大概已經碎了吧，肋骨也至少斷了兩根。

 

不過我一點都不後悔。確切來說，在這種時候可以不必去學校面對那些流言蜚語反倒比較輕鬆。我只是有點擔心美咲。他原本就是個性格衝動的傢伙，被挑釁的話估計結果也比我好不到哪裡去。只不過我平素表現良好，只要老實地交上思過書然後不再惹出什麽亂子，過一陣子還是可以安然無恙地修完學業；從以前就劣跡斑斑的美咲就畢竟危險了，我真怕他連中學都畢不了業——原本就是個笨蛋了，未來簡直一片灰暗嘛。

 

“……你來幹嘛。”

 

一臉“你開門這麼慢是在搞什麽”的表情站在門口瞪著我的美咲，兩手提著裝得滿滿的購物袋。

 

“快讓我進去啦死猴子！冰淇淋要化了！！”

 

這樣說著，他絲毫沒有客人的矜持，直接用身體擠了進來。

 

看不出來其實美咲挺會做飯的。不過他會把廚房搞得亂七八糟，讓人看著好像剛剛經歷過一場大戰似的。

 

“沒辦法啊，有時候只有我和我媽在家，我就得……”

 

他忽然停止了這個話題。因為背對著我，我看不到他的表情。

 

“喂，你在放什麽進去……”  
“嗯？看就知道啦，菠……”  
“加進那種東西你想殺了我嗎？”  
“才不是‘那種東西’！這很好吃的！！”  
“要吃你自己吃！”  
“老子特地做給你吃的你敢不吃？！”

 

後來，不知是因為他那詭異的炒飯做得實在很不錯，還是因為我已經因為太懶而餓了一天的關係，我還是全部吃掉了。

 

“你家裡人呢？”  
“出遠門。”

 

我的眼睛沒離開電視屏幕上激烈的遊戲畫面，平淡地答道。

 

“喔……”  
“你呢？”  
“啊？”  
“你家裡人。”

 

其實我也不是特別關心，只是隨口一問罷了。沒想到他卻陷入了奇怪的沉默。

 

“不想說就算了。”

 

我搶在他硬是擠出什麽違心話之前說道。  
他有點訝異地看著我，似乎鬆了口氣。

 

“呐、猿比古……”

 

這個自來熟，擅自就叫起了我的名字。

 

“你那天爲什麽要揍那傢伙啊。”

 

我按著手柄，把他的遊戲角色逼到屏幕一角。

 

“沒什麼嘍，就是不爽。”  
“爲什麽？”

 

被莫名的追問搞得有點煩躁，我一記KO了他。他對著屏幕發出慘叫聲。

 

“那你呢？你不在乎嗎？還是說你其實挺高興被人拍到和男人接吻還傳到公共討論區成為全校關注點？”

 

真是奇怪，連看到那張照片的當時都沒有什麽起伏的情緒，卻在他面前失去了平靜。

 

“難道你真的是homo嗎？”

 

他好像被我嚇到了。大概是因為我一直給人一種凡是漠不關心的印象，突然的爆發令他愣在那裡，不知該怎麼應對我嘲弄般的話語。  
——該死！我根本不想這樣羞辱他的……這樣簡直和那些孤立和欺負他的人沒有兩樣。明明我才是那個最清楚他有多麼無辜的人。  
再加上剛才提起家人的事情時，他不經意流露出來的那種不同尋常的落寞感……我一定傷害到他了。

 

“…………抱歉。”

 

我有點心虛，帶著懊悔說道。

 

“幹嘛道歉啊你。”

 

他卻對著我笑了，順勢伸手過來彈了一下我的額頭。換做平常我應該會不耐煩地彈回去吧，但是今天我沒有這麼做。  
因為眼前的這個傢伙，看起來，好像快要哭出來了。

 

“我最討厭別人跟我說對不起了。”

 

——爲什麽呢？看起來大喇喇又粗神經，什麽都不害怕的他，卻流露出了這樣脆弱的情緒。

 

“那個男人也是……說著‘對不起’一邊做些過分的事……我已經不想再聽了。”  
他垂下眼瞼，試圖勾起嘴角，卻畫出一個比痛哭還要讓人覺得心酸的笑容。

 

『不要哭。』  
『沒關係，哭吧。』

 

不知怎麼的，比起他鮮少在我面前提及的話題背後的故事，我更關心的是此時此刻他眼眶裡頭滾動的淚水。  
那些——在黑暗的房間裡、由電視屏幕發出的微弱光線裡閃閃發亮、讓我的心也隨之顫抖的東西。  
很奇怪地，我的內心不想看他傷心落淚，同時又有著想讓他在我面前哭出來的願望。複雜的心緒在我的理智中互相衝撞，最終促使我一把抱緊他。

 

“想哭的話……”

 

這樣說著，我把他毛茸茸的腦袋按進懷裡。  
他掙扎起來，一邊吼著“死猴子你幹什麼想悶死我嗎”一邊拼命想推開我，但很快就安靜下來，然後，慢慢地，從我懷裡傳來小小的抽泣聲。

 

他的眼淚，好熱。

 

“喂，猿比古……”  
“嗯？”  
“能再試一次嗎？”  
“什麽？”  
“上次的那個……”

 

簡直就是瘋了……嘴唇貼上去的一瞬我這樣想著。  
我不知道這樣算不算利用他的無助，但在那個瞬間我能思考的事情實在非常有限——

 

（……他媽的！……——）

 

那觸感再次染上舌尖的時候，我在心裡狠狠駡了一聲。  
這傢伙，絕對不是普普通通的人類。  
從第一次見到他開始就產生的奇怪想法，再一次搖盪在我的腦海。  
別人都以為他是小野獸，但在我眼裡，他卻有些耀眼，而且每次都輕輕鬆鬆鑽進我心裡，像是有股魔力卸下我的武裝。

 

“來做點更好的事吧。”

 

突如其來地，我這樣誘哄著。

 

而我的腦子裡就真的有了sex的念頭。正式的說法是性交。或是交媾，之類的。是兩性之間爲了繁衍後代而發生的行為。至少書上是這麼說的。  
當然我和他之間是不可能誕生後代的。即使把精子注入他體內，也無法製造出哪怕一顆受精卵。從細胞到器官統統都不對。我當然很清楚這些事，但是一看到他那好像快要溺死一樣驚惶無助的表情，加上他不知何時被我拉過來掛在我腰兩邊的雙腿帶來的細微摩擦感，我覺得全身的血液都衝向一處……這樣都能勃起的我，或許真的是變態也說不定。

 

“別緊張，用手握住……對，兩隻手一起……”

 

情況有點好笑。我覺得我活這麼大還沒有這麼專注地盯著自己那話兒看過……因為他笨拙的撫摸而很快抬頭的它今天好像前所未有地缺乏耐心，緊緊貼著他仿佛兒童尺寸般的肉柱，明明沒怎麼挑逗卻已經一副蓄勢勃發的樣子，令我覺得有點沒面子。  
除此之外，他太緊張了，毫無手法可言，只是胡亂地揉搓著我和他的性器，有時候指甲還刮到我敏感的前端，害得我倒抽幾了好口氣。但是當他慌張不安地抬起頭來看我，滿臉通紅不知所措的樣子，又讓我一點都沒辦法生氣了。畢竟目前還算是我在誘騙他做這種事，實在不該多要求什麽，是吧？  
當我輕輕地挺腰、用自己灼熱的部份有意摩擦著他幼稚的那根……他受驚嚇似的叫起來，然後立刻收斂了聲音，羞怯地低下頭。我伸手捧住他的臉親他。不同於上次那個半開玩笑似的吻，我很認真地把嘴唇貼上去；他也沒有抵抗，只是任由我咬他的嘴唇，用舌頭撬開他的牙齒，舔弄他的口腔裡面。  
——是我們剛才一起喝過的可樂的味道。很甜……甜到發膩，甜到嘴巴裡全都覆上一層糖霜，對健康有害卻每天洗過我們的腸胃的那種。

 

是我們親密分享過的味道。

 

“啊啊……猿……”

 

他亂七八糟地呻吟著，從背脊到腳趾都因為性器和手掌之間摩擦產生的快感而蜷縮著。當我用自己的手覆上他的手，讓他隨著我的節奏有規律地、更有效率地撫弄起來，他舒服得眼眶濕潤，顫抖著向我吐露出不成句的話語：

 

“好舒服，猿比古……這種、事情……原來是這麼……啊…嗯、……”

 

我俯身堵住他喋喋不休的嘴巴，順勢將他壓在床褥上，一邊把自己更深地嵌入他腿間。

 

“……美咲，我想……我想進去你的裡面。”

 

他被我親得暈頭轉向，一邊又對我的話感到不解，像隻困惑的小狗般看著我。

 

“……可以嗎？”  
“好啊。”

 

他爽快、體貼地應允了。  
我的心裡卻泛起了波瀾。  
一般人哪會這麼容易就答應啊……果然他是那種什麽都不懂的小鬼。之所以會允許這種亂來的要求，也完全是出於對我的信任。

 

意識到這一點後，我的心裡湧起了些許甜美的罪惡感。  
——笨笨的美咲。單純的小傻子。

 

雖然這樣有點卑鄙，但我還是沒有放棄得到他的想法。  
這種渴望非常強烈，強烈到我都懷疑我是不是中了什麽咒語，竟然這麼不計後果地想要和一個男生做到“最後一步”。

 

對。我要的不僅僅是互相手淫這種程度的事。

 

“沒關係，我會處理好的，你只要配合我就可以了。”

 

他毫不懷疑我。雖然難免還是有點不好意思，但他並未反對我脫光他的下身，分開雙腿架在我的腰兩邊。  
美咲剛剛發洩過的陰莖軟軟地垂在腿間，很溫馴、很可愛的樣子；我的雖然剛得到一些緩解但並未疲軟下去多少，略微弄了幾下便很快地再次挺立起來。  
我抬起他的雙膝向上推，示意他保持這個方便接受我的東西的姿勢躺下，一邊扶著莖柱，用濕潤的前端稍稍磨蹭了一下他後面的穴口……他全身瑟縮了一下。

 

“怎麼了？”  
“……不…沒什麼。”

 

不管外表再怎麼兇悍、假裝成熟，他的內心依然是那麼雪白的童貞。誰也沒有傷害過、誰也沒有污染過的美咲，現在就在我的手中。  
他並不明白這種行為的真正意義，只是隨著本能、毋寧說是順從我罷了。  
即使如此……

 

我依然想要抱他。

 

就連我自己都對這樣的執念感到困惑。或許是因為對象是美咲吧。他總是能夠破壞我的底線，擾亂我的心，讓我迷失在熾熱的情潮之中，再也不是平常的自己。  
所以，一定得是美咲才可以。  
抱著這樣戰戰兢兢的幸福感，我又吻了他。

 

結果那天的後來我們弄得亂七八糟。  
我承認我的技術肯定還不到家，再加上之前毫無準備的緣故，我把他的後面弄出血了，而且是在好不容易插進去硬是動了一陣之後才發現有紅色的流出來。他哭得撕心裂肺但我不甘心就這樣停下來，場面好像在強奸一樣（說不定真的是）。我喘著氣安慰他說習慣一下就會好、慢慢地就會舒服了，雖然其實我自己也不太確定這樣做到底對不對——他實在是太緊了，連我都覺得很痛，好像快被鉗斷一樣的痛，而他好像叫得快要昏過去了。但是由於我們情緒都很激動身體又比較青澀的關係，雖然兩個人都沒有真正感到很舒服，我們還是射了好幾次……因為沒有防護措施而且我不太敢過分摩擦他脆弱的甬道內部，我沒有真的射在他的裡面，倒是把他的肚子、大腿和床單給弄得滿是濁液。

 

第二天，我們醒來的時候已經時至午間。兩個相安無事地一起吃了午餐。反正暫時也不能去學校（他則是一早打算要翹課），待在家裡又太無聊，我們甚至一起去了電影院。兩個男生一起去看電影是挺奇怪的，至少在那之前我一直那麼認為。  
放映途中，他好像因為前一晚折騰得太厲害，竟然呼嚕呼嚕地睡著了。明明這種怪獸電影一向是他的癖好。我湊過去親他，他沒有反應，我就把舌頭伸了進去，他才醒過來。

 

“……回家再做。”

 

他有點不好意思地推開我。

 

但我沒有帶他回家，而是帶去了以前路過無數次卻從未踏足進去的那種掛著粉紅色的曖昧招牌的小賓館。  
雖然他滿臉通紅地掙扎著說“你幹什麼呢未成年不能進去吧”，卻被我一句“你以為我們昨晚幹的是未成年可以幹的事嗎”給堵了回去。  
因為是那種沒有櫃檯營業員、完全自助的小賓館，我用以前做在終端裡的、用來從自動販售機上買菸的程序騙過了年齡檢驗系統，沒費什麽功夫就開到了一間小房間。

 

“哇啊……這都是什麽啊，太厲害了。”

 

被情趣旅館誇張精緻的陳設和各種看不懂用途的配套器具給震住的美咲，發出這樣幼稚的驚歎。  
糟糕。不知道是不是因為房間氣氛的關係，連這樣的他也讓我覺得很可愛。真想立刻上了他。

 

那之後，我們就再也沒法收拾自己的行為了。  
就像所有精力和好奇心都旺盛過頭的青少年一樣，我們開始了自己對性愛世界的探索之旅。我們嘗試過網路上和成人影片裡描繪的各種方法，也試過互相口交，甚至偷偷購買過情趣道具來增添樂趣；一開始美咲因為害羞和對陌生領域的不安而抗拒過一陣，但很快地就和我一同陷入了情慾的漩渦。飢渴難耐的時候，就連學校裡無人的教室、倉庫、體育器材室都能成為我們的選擇。我不在乎被誰發現這件事，只不過真的被停學的話會對家裡有點難交代。事實上，自從那件事發生以來，我們早已習慣了別人的眼光；在外界看來我似乎變得更孤僻也更難以相處，但在我自己看來，這正是最完美的世界。  
和美咲如此親密無間、緊貼無隙的世界。

 

就在我們的關係如火如荼的時候，美咲卻突然從學校消失了。  
電話也打不通，也沒有請假，問老師也毫不知情。  
最蠢的是，我這才發現自己竟然不知道他家住在哪裡。  
好不容易從曾經去家訪過的老師那裡獲得了美咲的住址，我沒等放學就直接翹課跑過去。

 

開門的是一位年輕卻形容有些憔悴的婦人。

 

“你是……？”

 

我看著門牌上的名字，確認這是他家沒錯。

 

“美咲……八田君，在家嗎？我是他的同學。”  
“……美咲的朋友？”  
“……啊，對，是朋友。”  
“他……他不在家，請回吧。”  
“什麽？但是他最近都沒來學校，能告訴我……”  
“他真的不在家！”

 

就在我努力抵住門框試圖阻止她把我拒之門外的時候，美咲的聲音從裡面傳來：

 

“媽！你在幹什麼啊？是誰來了？”

 

然後他從門縫之中看到了我。  
我也看到了他。  
他穿著居家的寬鬆T恤，露出來的手腳上裹著很多繃帶，臉上也有很多淤青的痕跡，嘴角有新鮮的開裂，一看就是人為造成的傷痕四周還殘留著殷紅的血痕。

 

我驚呆了。

 

“……猿比古！”

 

他看到我也很驚訝。這時，一直堵著門的女性忽然轉身向他跑了過去，一把抱住了他。

 

“美咲！不要出來啊！……不行，媽媽不會讓你被帶走的……他會打美咲……”

 

緊緊抱著兒子、哭喊著意味不明、仿佛有些神智錯亂的話語，看起來是美咲母親的人，她的行為把我牢牢釘在原地，動彈不得。  
而美咲望向我的眼神，滿是孤單無奈。

 

“你之前一直不願意說自己家裡的事，就是因為這個？”  
“抱歉，我本來不想讓你看到的……我爸走了之後媽媽就那樣了，我受了傷就會害她受刺激，所以這幾天有點……”

 

將母親安頓好睡下之後，他拉著我走到門外。

 

“忘記跟你說，我和之前那些人……就是，你在天臺見過的那傢伙的幫派了斷了。”

 

我小心地撫摸著他的傷口。他有點不好意思地扯出一個笑容。

 

“說要給我一點教訓就變成這樣啦……沒事的過兩天就好了，說到底是我那時候太笨了啊，以為是朋友還被利用了……”

 

——對啊，你真的是很笨。  
我的心被那個笑容撕扯得抽搐不已。

 

但是幸好，他還在這裡。

 

“那種時候，來找我不就好了。”  
“等媽媽好一點之後我會去找你的。”  
“你沒有請假全部算曠課啊白癡，出席日不夠別想畢業了。”  
“算啦我成績那麼爛本來也過不了結業考試的。”  
“要我給你補習嗎。”  
“……等等，你在想色色的事吧剛才。”  
“…嘖。”  
“你這‘被發現了’的態度是什麽啊！？……啊好疼好疼……嘶…”  
“別吼了你嘴角都裂了。”  
“嗚嗚……”  
“過兩天一起出去玩吧。”  
“嗯？翹課嗎？你不要緊吧不是要考試了嗎……”  
“看你也考不過，我跟你一起留級算了。”  
“真的假的喔你這優等生……”

 

他一如既往地答應了我。而當我真正爲了這個邀約而感到懊悔的時候，已經是幾年後的事情了。

 

——那是，在我們中學畢業前夕，遇到赤之王及其氏族之前，最後的共同回憶。

 

在那之後，我們的春天就真正地結束了。

 

//.END.


End file.
